Rainy Day
by Phishy Chan
Summary: Rainy days are best shared with a friend. Especially if they might be a little more than a friend. DS Oneshot. I do not take responsibilty in WAFF-related injuries.


Rainy Day

By Phishy chan

A/N: Yes, yes, I don't own Danny Phantom, nor do I have any extreme desire to, because Butch Hartman will do SO much better with the series than I'll ever hope to. Hats off to Mr. Hartman.

* * *

"Wow, it's pouring outside..."

Danny peered out the windows and looked up, watching the rain patter down onto the street. He heard Tucker call him from his room.

"Danny, hurry up! I'm just gonna start the game without if you don't get your butt up here!" He complained. Danny rolled his eyes and trotted up the stairs. He settled down, and the two of them were soon immersed into their game.

After a few hours of thoroughly brain-mushing gameage, Tucker and Danny finally crawled out of his room like the living dead. They were hungry, and it was still raining Niagra Falls. Tucker headed to the kitchen, while Danny looked out the window again.

"Hey, Danny, mind if I use some of your pickles?" He asked from the kitchen.

"Uh...Not really..." Danny replied, heading towards the kitchen. He looked in and gasped. "TUCKER, WHAT TH..."

"I was just experimenting and got this," Explained Tucker cheerfully. "It'll probably be the ultimate snack of the future, with all five food groups in. Great, huh?"

Danny distastefully eyed a melted blob of peanut butter lazily droop and drop off of one end of Tucker's "snack of the future."

"Um?" He managed to mutter, still at a loss of words at Tucker's behemoth of the five food groups. "Why would we eat this...?"

"It has all five food groups! What more could you ask for?" Tucker answered fiercely. "Now, if you don't mind..."

He took a fork and pulled off a large piece of his...thing... Danny was debating with himself on whether Tucker would be able to fit the chunk into his mouth, but after thinking about his prior experience with his friend, and after watching him swallow the chunk with ease, he got his answer. He looked at the giant snack again. After studying it for a while, he concluded that Tucker's idea of the five food groups was different than most. It probably consisted of beef, pork, chicken, peanut butter, and fish.

"If you don't mind, I'll just get something that doesn't have all...'five' food groups in." He said, grimacing. Tucker shrugged. "Suit yourself," He mumbled through a mouthful of...whatever-it-was.

After their..."snack", the two of them watched TV, like the laudable couch potatoes they were. Danny took a glance at the window, which still exhibited a wet, gray world. Then, he noticed a vague, dark figure out in the rain. He squinted and walked toward the window, to examine the figure more. He peered out, studying the wobbling figure carefully, then widened his eyes.

"Hey, Tuck! Sam's out there!" He exclaimed. Tucker looked up from the episode of "The Crimson Chin" that has previously so focused on.

"Sam?" He questioned. "What would she be doing out there?"

"Dunno, but she doesn't look very good... We should go out and bring her in. She might get hypothermia or something..."

"She could probably hire a gang of scientists to find a cure for that..."

The two of them grabbed an umbrella each and headed out the door. They splashed through the rain to rescue their drenched friend. When they reached her, she collapsed in Danny's arms. He carried her back to his house, where Tucker ran in ahead of time and brought down some towels.

"Wow, she's out like a rock." Danny observed. "What if she DID catch hypothermia?"

They worked together and made out a nest of towels, pillows, and blankets, then propped her up in the middle of it. After watching her for a minute short of forever, she woke up groggily.

"Hunh...?" She groaned. Danny and Tucker flumped back with sighs of relief.

"Whew!" Tucker said. "At least you didn't die. Or else your parents would probably sue us, and we'd go broke..."

"You mean more broke than we already are," Danny pointed out. "How are you feeling, Sam?"

"Ungh... Wait...where am I?" She asked sleepily.

"You'd be at Danny's house. We were sitting here watching the 'Crimson Chin', when Danny saw you outside. Dude, what WERE you doing out there?" Tucker answered, asking a question of his own.

Sam sat idly for a moment. Let's see... She was heading towards the store to buy a new CD... then it suddenly started raining. And it was really cold. Didn't help much that she had already been walking for over an hour. After mentally slapping herself a few times, she focused on her friends and told them her story.

"Oh," Danny said plainly. "Freak weather, I guess... I didn't notice it had suddenly started raining. I thought it was raining the whole day..."

"That was probably because we were inside playing Super Smash since nine..." Tucker mentioned.

"Right," Danny laughed. "Sam, do you want anything? Like a drink or something?"

She shook her head and sighed, laying back.

"Can I just rot here for a while?" Danny shrugged.

"Sure, go ahead. Tuck, what's on?"

The computer whiz pulled out his PDA.

"Nothing worth watching until five... That's when Survival is on..." Tucker informed him. "I'll probably head home now. I can just call my folks."

"Okay. See you, then."

Tucker called his parents, and left shortly after. After he left, Danny got up and headed towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Then he saw the mess.

"Argh...The leftovers of Tucker's 'snack-of-the-future'..." He groaned. "Great, now I'll have to clean it up before my parents get home..."

Just then, Sam popped up behind him and grimaced. He jumped slightly when she started talking.

"Ugh... What IS that?" She sniffed, wearing a sour expression. "It smells like meat... Did Tucker eat something at your house?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, looks like you'll have to clean it up..." Sam said delicately, pointing out the obvious.

"Thanks for pointing that out. I never would've noticed it." He replied sarcastically.

"Fine, fine... I'll help." Sam offered.

"You don't have to. Besides, what happened to you rotting?" Danny commented.

"I rot quickly. Now it's all fresh produce." She grinned.

"That doesn't make sense." Danny sighed, shaking his head.

"Neither does Tucker's need for meat."

Sam ended up helping, whether Danny wanted her to or not. They worked together in scrubbing the floor, putting away the cans that Tucker had pulled out, and washing the dishes. With the both of them working, the kitchen was cleaned in no time. When they were done, they marveled at a kitchen well-cleaned. Then, Danny spotted a smear of peanut butter on the floor. He didn't mind a smidge of peanut butter, nor did his dad, but Jazz and his mother probably would. Geez. Women.

He picked up a rag from the counter and headed towards the smudge. Just then, he failed to notice a mop lying out on the floor and tripped. He fell a long way and ended up in a small closet just next to the kitchen. There was a terrific crash, in which Sam came rushing to his aid.

"Danny?" She wondered aloud. Then she heard a muffled thump at the other side of the kitchen. She quickly walked over and also failed to notice the mop on the floor. There was another terrific crash, and she, too, landed headfirst in the closet. Fortunately, her fall wasn't as hard, as she had Danny to cushion her trip. With a loud "BANG!", the closet door slammed shut, locking them both in. 

"Oh..." Sam said, her voice muffled by the fact her face was in Danny's chest. "I think I left a window open for fresh air. The wind must've blown it in..."

"Great..." Danny groaned. He tried moving his hand to open the door, but found out that it was stuck to the wall by Sam. "We're...sort of stuck here, aren't we?"

"By the looks of it...yeah..." Sam muttered. She, too, tried reaching out for the handle, but stopped as she felt Danny's body tense up.

"Danny? What's up?" She asked.  
"Pressing...Chest...Lungs..." He managed to gasp. Sam tried moving away from him, but didn't have much room to do so. At least she wasn't really pressing onto his chest anymore. Danny sighed.

"How are we going to get out of this?" He complained. Sam tried turning around to face the door, but she lost her balance and fell back onto him again. Danny gasped in surprise.

"Uh...Sorry?" Sam said apologetically.

"S'okay,"

Considering they really couldn't do much except stand at an uncomfortably small distance away from each other, Sam and Danny...just stood there.

'He's really warm...' Sam found herself thinking. 'Despite how utterly inconvenient this position is... I don't really mind it...much. ' She smiled to herself, and shifted her position slightly, causing her to lean more onto Danny.

Danny felt her move into him a little. Even though it pushed him further up against the wall, he didn't really mind, strangely.

'Did Sam's hair always smell so good?' He mused to himself. 'This isn't all that bad... I could think of worse situations. Instead of Sam, I could be stuck with Dash...'

He shuddered at the thought.

'..And... Well, it's Sam. She's my best friend. Right?'

The combined body heat of the both of them caused them to nod their heads with drowsiness. The rain pattered outside, muted slightly by the walls of the house, and in the distance, thunder rumbled. Sam nodded a few times, then leaned her head against Danny, asleep. Danny heaved a sigh, and then slumped back against the wall. He rested a hand on Sam's back, and then fell asleep in silence.

Jazz came home, pulling off her soaked boots and putting away her drenched umbrella.

"Hello?" She called out. The house didn't answer her. She shrugged and started looking around.

"Danny?" She called again. She weaved her way around the house, finally ending in the kitchen. She shivered as a gust of wind from the open window blew past her.

"That's weird..." She commented. Heading over to the sink, she leaned over and closed the window. Then, noticing the mop on the floor, she wiped up the rain that had leaked through the opening, and headed towards the closet to put the mop back in. She opened the closet and gasped.

"Danny?" She asked. "What're you doing in there? And why's Sam with you?"

Danny opened a groggy eye, and then focused on the inquisitive look his sister was giving him. He looked down at Sam, then at his hand, then at Jazz, and back at Sam, then his hand, and Jazz, and...

"I...I can explain!" He said frantically. "Listen, it isn't what you think! I...I..."

Jazz looked at the mop in her hand, and then at Danny and Sam, who was still sleeping.

"Wait... let me guess; you somehow tripped over the mop and fell in the closet...?" She guessed.

Danny didn't say anything. His sister's analyzing skills were no short of amazing. Jazz smiled smugly.

"What was Sam doing over at our house anyway?" She asked him with slight suspicion.

"She was caught in the rain, and Tuck and I found her in the street, so we brought her over." Danny explained, suddenly regaining the ability to talk. Jazz nodded understandingly.

"Here," She said, holding out her arms. "I'll take Sam."

Jazz gently took Sam up in her arms, and watched as Danny pried himself out of the closet, slightly flushed and ruffled from being in the closet so long.

"I'll take her to your room," She offered. Danny dusted himself off and shrugged as he followed her up to his room.

Jazz laid Sam onto Danny's bed, and then headed towards the door. Danny looked at Sam, still sleeping peacefully on his bed, and then realized something.

"Hey!" He complained. "What about me?"

Jazz popped her head in his door.

"What? It shouldn't matter, right? Sam's your friend and all..."

She smiled cheekily at her scowling brother.

"...Besides, I always knew you guys would get together." She said, smiling. "I've got to study, now, so don't bother me."

Danny opened his mouth to retort, but Jazz was already gone. He glared at the spot where his sister's head had been just moments ago, then shuffled over to the other side of his bed. He flumped onto the springy mattress and looked up at his ceiling. Then he turned his gaze to Sam's sleeping back.

Get together? Sam was just his best friend. Right?

* * *

Well... After all the obvious hints and "moments" that have been thrown at us during the last two episodes, I guess I was converted to a D/S-shipper. Woot! Yeah, we always knew they would get together...Hahaha...


End file.
